The Royal Kafuri Company
|- |} |- Chairman W-K-R-A Airlines Northwest Majatra Airlines Northwest Majatra Airlines is the largest airline in Beiteynu as well as the National Flag Carrier; In Barmenia it is the rising star; in Vanuku and Pontesi it is a minor player. *Founded September 2705 by the DSPB, Jess-Avery Affentranger, Nesi HaMedina Hadash at the time, flew on the maiden voyage along with his cabinet appointees. It became the biggest Beiteynese Airline by being one of the only, and was mostly a union of single plane airlines, it provided them with a series of domestic and international codeshares. *As of February 2709, it is absorbing the airlines into an employee-owned air fleet and is preparing for international flights. *As of September 2710, It is down to five regional airlines and there is talk of a sale to the government. *As of July 2741, it's name has been changed from Beiteynu National Airlines to Northwest Majatra Airlines *Ownership: 25% Weinberg Gaming NW Majatra, 25% Regional Airlines and 50% Employees. Asli Power Airlines Banner subsidiary started July 2727, closed July 2737. Weinberg Gaming Northwest Majatra Founded September 2708, as Beiteynu Gaming it was the first multi-mehoz casino owner and operator in Beiteynu. It operates slot routes in half of Beiteynu's convenience stores, three-quarters of it's bars, and three-quarters of Beiteynu's grocery stores. It has also developed megacasinos in three cities, the Kind David I Resort and Casino in Yishalem (under WG Yishalem until September 2719), The Capital Resort and Casino in Birahteynu, and the Rooseveltstein Resort and Casino in Beth Haccherem, Padrilka. Ownership: 25% DSPB, 25% Weinberg Gaming International, 50% Employees. Weinberg Gaming Dovani Founded July 2727, opens September 2728, closed July 2737. Weinberg Cruises Founded November 2713, Weinberg Cruises first ship, the BCS Birahteynu Prince, was Beiteynu's first major cruise ship. Klink Aero sold the WC, three sister ships to the Birahteynu Prince, the BCS Jerry Shaka, the BCS Affentranger, the BCS Jawdat Al-Abbas, and the BCS Beiteynu Dove and Klink Aero is set to build seven more just like them. Ownership: 30% Weinberg Gaming NW Majatra, 20% CZP , and 50% Employees. Weinberg Realty Spun-off from Weinberg Gaming NW Majatra on February 2719, it manages all DSPB real estate. Including DSPB Square in Birahtenyu near The Capitol Resort and Casino with the DSI Building, the Klink Building, the Affentranger Building, and the Zionist International Building and the Rooseveltstein Buildings in Padrilka and the Weinberg Building in Yishelem near the KD I Casino. Klink Aero Founded March 2719 with money from the DSPB, Klink Aero was founded by the merger of Barmenian Pride Shipyards, Rooseveltstein Yard, Klink Shipyard, and Klink Aerospace. *November 2739, name changed to Klink Industries Klink Industries Catalog Beiteynu Military Sale of 2719 Klink Aero Store All NATO, GPO, or Union Française members look at this military equipment sale. W-K-R-A Media Founded February 2719, it's first broadcast across NW Majatra from Birahteynu, Fruskila in the new Klink Building of the DSI Complex was hailed as the newest extention of People Power on Terra, because it was too simple too be anything oppressive. The printing presses and cameras are still being shipped from NATO Allies, it is all set to be working in time for New Year's Day 2720. *As of July 2741, it's name has been changed from Democratic Socialist Media to W-K-R-A Media and the DSI and ZI sold their 20% to The W-K-R-A Company. *Ownership: 30% Weinberg Gaming NW Majatra, 20% The W-K-R-A Company and 50% Employees. Klink Broadcasting Spun-off July 2719, it is the Main TV Channel of the DSM. The shows for now are Rooseveltstein Fireside Chats, Weinberg Gaming Advertisements, Party News from Beiteynu and Barmenia, and governments interfering with signals for their own use. Sarah Shiri Broadcasting Spun-off July 2719, it is the Main Radio arm of the DSM. Rooseveltstein Printed Spun-off July 2719, it is the Main Newspaper arm of the DSM. Asli Power Media Spun-off July 2727, it is the distributor and producer of the DSM in Talmoria. Closed July 2737 Category:Economics Category:Beiteynu Economy Category:Beiteynu Category:Barmenistan Category:Talmoria